Have To Say Goodbye
by thegirlwiththebangs
Summary: She had gotten it all, jewellery, beautiful dresses and other luxury gifts, except the hug and the warming smile from a certain person she hadn’t seen for years and yet he couldn’t make it to her 18th birthday. ONE-SHOT


**Ok I was bored XD I wrote it in the middle of the night and I was tired so I apologise if there is some wrong grammars or spellings, enjoy! X) **

**// xCRYF0RTHEGRAVE**

* * *

She sighed and looked out over the landscape in front of her, there were no signs of any boats or ships, once in a while she had seen some swans swimming in the water near land but other than that, the sight in front of her didn't show any sign of life. It was a chilly autumn afternoon and the sun had started to disappear by the horizon and soon people would start wondering where she was. And even if they did found her, she would sit there, waiting for him. She closed her eyes, preventing the tears that had started filling her eyes, this was ridiculous, she never cried, and if she did, it wouldn't be for _him_.

_I waited for you today_

_But you didn't show_

She shook her head, glaring over the landscape. She felt a tear run down her cheek, she didn't cry because she was sad or miserable, she was angry, frustrated, why hadn't he come? He knew that she had wanting him to be here on this special day. There had been loads of people in the Palace the whole day, some people who came with gifts she hadn't heard of at all but they all claimed that they knew her mother, but how could she possibly know that, she had only been with her mother for what, not more than an hour? He on the other hand, had known her for years.

How she got through the day she couldn't understand, it had been a lot easier if he had been there, supporting her and guiding her through it all.

_I needed You today_

_So where did You go?_

_You told me to call_

_Said You'd be there_

He will come, perhaps the wind wasn't on his side and, and…Oh who was she fooling.

But why hadn't he come? He had promised her that he would come, and people don't make promises if they can't hold them.

"_I'll be back before the day you turn 18" _he said. Apparently not, somehow his 'work' was more important, as always, so why was she making such a big deal out of it? She didn't even knew him as good as she wanted to, they met once a year, but in later years she hadn't seen him at all, which in the beginning was no big deal, but in these few months she had started to wondering if he had forgotten her, or just didn't bother to visit her.

He will come. He promised. He will be here soon and she'll be wondering why she made such a big deal out of it.

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life_

How much did he mean to her actually? They were almost strangers and non of them knew much about each other.

All this thinking made her realise that she was crying, not sobbing, crying, tears were running down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and when she looked up again she thought that for a second she saw a ship, but sadly it was her head playing tricks on her. He didn't want to see her, he was better off without her, he didn't love her.

Now she was furious, both at herself, for believing that he would turn up, and at him for telling her that he would come on this special day. She was alone in a world with people she didn't know, people who would only talk to her because she had a crown on her head.

And then she did it. She screamed out loud in her frustration, not caring who would hear her and shout back. She just screamed out all her anger, the 'count-to-10' trick wasn't an option.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel You by my side_

She stood up, fixing her robes and took one last look over the landscape and sighed. She once again closed her eyes, and slowly a smile crept upon her face, she didn't actually knew why, maybe she was going mad, yes that is probably the answer, and the footsteps she heard was probably just a hallucination. She opened her eyes again and turned to face the person standing in front of her.

'He won't come', she said slowly, 'he'd done it again, Milo Banda won't come and he will never come back, he's dead to me.'

The person in front of her almost ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. They just stood there, hugging each other in silence.

'You know Jen, you'll always have Mum, Dad, Nicko and the others on your side, and me, you're never alone' said Septimus Heap.

The End

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**


End file.
